Benjamín Rivera
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Belinda Martínez (esposa) |pais = México |estado = activo }} Benjamín Rivera Jaramillo (n. 9 de mayo de 1969) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Fry en Futurama, Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh y Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Belinda Martínez. Filmografía Anime * Milo de Escorpión, Camus de Acuario, Syd de Mizar Zeta (Un Capítulo), Shura de Capricornio (Dos Capítulos), Soldado del Santuario, Voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Milo de Escorpión, Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) * Keigo Asano en Bleach (2008-) * Tetsuo Shima en Akira (1995) * Keita Aono en Betterman * Elecmon, Kokatorimon y Piedmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Ken Ichijouji / Emperador Digimon en Digimon Adventure 02 * Masaru Aoki en Hajime no Ippo * Andrew (2ª voz), Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R * Ojo de Águila Sailor Moon Super S * Tom Misaki, Benji Price (1ª Voz), Arthur y voces adicionales en Supercampeones J * Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Yashamaru en Naruto (2008) * Periko en Zatch Bell * Kazunosuke en Samurai Champloo (2006) * Tuff en Kirby * Akitoki Hojo, Soldado de la Tribu Lobo en Inuyasha * Ryo Kamihiro (ZenRyo), Compañero de clase de Manta (cap. 1) en Shaman King * Raishinshi en Soul Hunter * Rhint Celonius, Mylus en Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) * Ryoga Hibiki (algunos capítulos), Daitofuji (ep. 98), Joe Le Crep (ep. 101) y Geita Genji (ep. 74) en Ranma ½ (1993-1995) * Ramón en Lupin III (1994-1999) * Kabuto en Ninja Kabuto (1998) * Joe Maya en Robots Ninja (1996) * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor (1996) * Hombre Rata en Kitaro (1997) * Joker en El Ceniciento (2003) * Tristan Taylor (Honda Hiroto) en Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000-2004) * Tristan Taylor (Honda Hiroto) en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Capsule Monsters (2006) * Dimitri en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004) * Thierry Rothschild en Nadja del mañana (2003-2004) * General del Ejército (ep. 39), Ladrón en Deltora Quest (2007-2008) * Voces Adicionales en Transformers: Nueva generación * Hisashi Mitsui (2ª voz) en Slam Dunk * Gary Oak (3ª Voz), Capitán Aidan (2ª voz), AJ, Mandi, Jaco, Sparky, Keith (el del Farfetch'd), Woodrow, Chico 2 (ayudante de Braggo), Anthony (el del Pelipper), Antonio, Recluta del Equipo Rocket, Voces adicionales en Pokémon * Borrador, Musao Tetsukazu, Monstruo Kabuki, Pastor Fantasma, Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Pigero en Dragon Ball Z * Takeshi Onimaru en Yaiba * Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Salhan en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Kenta, Sein Pam y Capitán Elright en Bakugan * Nicky en Los Caballeros de Kodai * Spaak en Bucky en busca del mundo cero Series animadas * Número 4 "El Güero Torres" en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Philip J. Fry en Futurama (temp. 1-4) * Jimbo Jones en Los Simpson (temp.1-15) * Nelson Muntz en Los Simpson (temp. 1-3) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (1993) (algunos capítulos) * Rufo Klotz en Doug (Nickelodeon) * George en Mona la vampira * Señor Lioso en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Tweaky (segunda voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco * Marcus Steven Robert en Heavy Gear * Loco Bob en Los patos astutos * Dying Lensman en Lensman (1990) * Castaña, Voces adicionales en Chowder * Kevin (2da Voz) en Ben 10 * Eco Eco, Many (2 caps) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Eco Eco, Eco Eco Supremo, Buzz, Eco Eco Supremo Liberado en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena * Eco Eco, Sander en Ben 10: Omniverse * Webber, Lansky en Generador Rex * Marvin Duplax, Zero en Súper Sergio * Spinner Cortez en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Diablo Enrico y Víctima de Asfixia en Ugly Americans * Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico * Chris Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt * Michael "Mack" McKenzie en Daria * Voces diversas en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Richard Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Voces adicionales en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Russell en Grafitos * Astronauta Barry, Voces adicionales en Un show más * Mentira, Monstruo Cabeza de Excusado, Flaco Amiba (2da voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Flambo, Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura * Goomba, Cody Martin, Voces adicionales en MAD * Braeburn en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Sr. Harrison, Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots Películas animadas * Hermano de Eddy en Todos contra los Ed's * Chester en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Rubén en José, el rey de los sueños * Ty Parcey/Hombre Lobo en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza * Número 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. * Número 4 en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio * Voces diversas en El espanta tiburones * Voces diversas en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Voces adicionales en Don Gato y su pandilla * Duende en La víspera de Navidad Películas de anime * Fiore en Sailor Moon R: La Promesa de la Rosa * Skyler en Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unown * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh! La Película: Pirámide de la Luz * Vega (promocionales) en Street Fighter II: La Película * Tetsuo Chima en Akira Películas John Cho *John en American Pie: La boda (2003) *Han en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) *John en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) Otros * Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) * Iron Lion (Telly Liu) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) * Voces Adicionales en Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) * Brendan (Ludacris) en Año nuevo (2011) * Wendell (Amir Talai) en Best Player (2011) * 14K (Robin Shou) en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Green (Jesse Wheeler) en Más allá del cielo (2010) * Jai (Kunal Sharma) en Mi familia (2010) * Duke (Brandon T. Jackson) en Hada por accidente (2010) * Rham Jas (Dileep Rao) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) * Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes) en Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena (2009) * Gibbs (Edwin Perez) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Gran Gus (Keith Loneker) en Jugando sucio (2008) * Sr. Cao (Shing-Cheung Lee) en CJ7 * Matthew (Jonah Hill) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) * Goi (Sung Kang) en Asesino solitario (2007) * Seaweed (Elijah Kelley) en Hairspray (2007) * Director Andy (Adam Goldberg) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) * Det. Norman Reilly (Norman Reedus) en Gángster americano (2007) * Matthew (Nick Swardson) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Amit Sayid (Kal Penn) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Lewis Romero (Texas Battle) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Sean (Chris Jamba) en Sombras en el bosque (2006) * Danny (Javon Frazer) en Azul extremo (2005) * Smiley (Ja Rule) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (Doblaje original) * Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) * Empleado en La terminal (2004) * Wonsuk (Masi Oka) en Mi novia Polly (2004) * Chris Comer (Lee Thompson Young) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Cap.Alexander Sandie (Jeremy London) en Dioses y generales (2003) * Hombre en busca de la bandera en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) * Cajero en supermercado (Jon Foster) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Gideon (Jimmy Jean-Louis) en Lágrimas del sol (2003) * El cartero futbolista en Todo por las patadas (2003) * Joe Byrne (Orlando Bloom) en Ned Kelly (2003) * Lazy Boy (Mos Def) en Showtime (2002) * Jerry Robinson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en El crucero de las locas (2002) * Papá Doc (Anthony Mackie) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Billy Nolan (Jesse Cadotte) en Carrie (2002) * Deepak Mehta (Rishi Mehta) en Lección de honor (2002) * Ivory (Chuck Deezy) en How High (2001) * Pete (Jed Rhein) en Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Duane Cody (Seth Green) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Garry Curtis Gordon (Landy Cannon) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Willie Gutierrez (Joaquin Phoenix) en La traición (2000) * Derrick Webb (James Marsden) en Rumores (2000) * Manolo Sanchez (Jacob Vargas) en Traffic (2000) * Wesley (Chris Rock) en La enfermera Betty (2000) * Freb (James Duval) en 60 segundos (2000) * Orfeo (Adrian Lester) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) * Hunter / Steve (Jason Biggs) en Chicos y chicas (2000) * Trey Tobelseted (Justin Chambers) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Tommy Webber/Laredo (Daryl Mitchell) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) * El chico Invisible (Kel Mitchell) en Hombres misteriosos (1999) * T.J. Hicks (Eddie Griffin) en Gigoló por accidente (1999) * Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno) en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) * Danny (Eric Johnson) en El tren atómico (1999) * Voz adicional en Niño invisible (1999) * Bill (David Ramsey) en Tango para tres (1999) * Benny (Saverio Guerra) en De ladrón a policía (1999) * Jimmie Lee Jackson (Zach Rogers) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Tucker (Anthony Guidera) en Armageddon (1998) * Jesus (Vincent Laresca) en Music from Another Room (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (1998) (2da versión) * Kenny Tyler (Marlon Wayans) en El sexto hombre (1997) * Bruce "Ninja" (Freddy Rodríguez) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Fog (Lee Evans) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Harold Lowe (Ioan Gruffudd) en Titanic (1997) * John Phillips (Wiley Wiggins) en Muchachos (1996) * Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Julio Martínez (Marco Hernández) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Doblaje original) * Lonnie Schlichting (Glenn Fitzgerald) en Tentados por el desastre (1996) * Eric (Richard Coca) en La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) * Bradshaw (Michael Sheen) en El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) * Tommy (Michael Vartan) en Reinas o reyes (1995) * Brett (Frank Whaley) en Tiempos violentos (1994) * Padre Banks (Tommy Redmond Hicks) en El escudo de cristal (1994) * Ken Masters (Damian Chapa) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) * Ahchoo (Dave Chappelle) en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) (Redoblaje) * Chris Calder (Corey Haim) en Una de las chicas (1993) * John Connor (Edward Furlong) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Joey Trotta (Wil Wheaton) en Soldados de juguete (1991) * Policía joven (Joshua Cox) en La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) * Hombre de control animal (Jules Sylvester) en Turner & Hooch (1989) * Todd Marvin (Don Franklin) en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) * Mickey (Billy Drago) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * Cadete Larvell Jones (Michael Winslow) en Locademia de policía (1984) * Spearchucker Jones (Timothy Brown) en H*M*M*C (1984) * Louis Tully (Rick Moranis) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (Redoblaje DVD) * Capitan Juan Wayne Warlock in Galaxy Express (1981) * Voces adicionales en New York, New York (1977) Series de TV Selwyn Ward *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida (1999) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio (1998) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Ranger(#2) en Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) Sean Cw Johnson *Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) *Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo (2001) *Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz (2000) Brandon Call ' *Hobbie Buchanon en Guardianes de la bahía *John Thomas "J.T." Lambert en Paso a paso 'Ethan Zohn * Ethan Zohn en Survivor: All Stars (2004) * Ethan Zohn en Survivor: Africa (2001) Otros * Cameron (Ben Yannette) / Max Harding (Brian J. Smith) en Chica indiscreta (2010-2011) * Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (Walter Jones) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión original) (1993) * Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) * Emil (Seth Green) en Los expedientes secretos X (Temp 1 Cap 2) (1993) * Kanoi Watanabe (Joven) y Kiya Watanabe (El Pasado de Lothor) en Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja (2003) * Lester Patel (Vik Sahay) en Chuck: Espía por accidente * Anthony (Mpho Koaho) en Falling Skies * Julius Grant (RonReaco Lee) en Good Guys: Detectives por error * TJ (Nicholas Gonzalez) en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Matthew "Matt" Fielding (Doug Savant) en Melrose Place * Bailey Salinger Scott Wolf en La familia Salinger * Edward (Babe) Heffron en Band of Brothers (2002) * Eric Hansen en Malcolm * Chau Presley (John Cho) en Off Centre * Joey Tribbiani en Amigos (1ra voz) * Marco (Boris Cabrera) en Animorphs * Jake ("El Relato de la Policía Telefónica"), David Li ("El Relato de las Galletas de la Mala Fortuna"), Jake ("El Relato de las Langostas Lunares"), Scott ("El Relato del Último Baile") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Vince en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * Chris Perry Halliwell en Hechiceras (2004) * Vinnie en No Culpes al Koala * Zane en Escalofríos (1997) * Chris Kratt en Zoboomafoo * Eric Blonowitz (Scott Halberstadt}) (Un cap.) en Drake & Josh * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Jack Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir (1997-2000) * Dex Stewart en Masked Rider (1995) * "Loco" Steve (1ra aparición) (Jerry Trainor) en Drake & Josh (2004) * Jed Hildebrand en survivor: Thailand * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Bernardo (Jean-Marc Plumard) en Academia de Modelos * Manny Lopez en Mellizas y rivales * Skills Taylor en One Tree Hill * Voces diversas en Kyle XY * Doug (Allen Cutler) - Hechiceras (Temp 1 Cap 11) (1999) * Voces adicionales - La niñera Miniseries * Tartus (Robert Crooks) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001) Telenovelas Brasileñas * Tony en El profeta * Fulgencio en Niña moza * Romeo en Lazos de familia * Ulises en Páginas de la vida * Caetano en Mujeres apasionadas * Thomas Jefferson en Señora del destino * Duda en Dos caras * Tadeo en Acuarela del Amor Videojuegos *Saúl, voces adicionales en Fable III *Presentador - Kinect Adventures Reality show *Scare Tactics - Voces adicionales *Hell's Kitchen - Andrew Forester Trivia *Benjamin Rivera ha dado voz a dos personajes del reconocido seiyü Toshio Furukawa, ellos son: Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S y Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México